Ibis
by Gypsyco
Summary: A long coming work of my Fan Characters set inside the One Piece universe. Set outside the storyline and before the current time. Rated T for upcoming stuff.
1. Vasco Tasman

**Author's Note:**

**This work has been in progress for MONTHS. I kept reworking and reworking it until finally I deemed it alright to write, and I quite enjoy it's outcome. But I am so damn shy about posting things about my own Fan Characters. It's rather embarrassing to make them openly. But a good friend of mine convinced me to go one and do what I enjoy and write them out. And I did. **

**A few points about the story you should know:**

**- This is set around 25 years before the current One Piece story line in Water 7. I will not use any cannon characters unless I deem them worthy. It's my story, I do what I want.**

**- It's told from one of the many characters I have created for it: Ibis Barrel.**

**And that's it for the beginning, most of it's pretty basic for an introductory chapter. I do hope you like it! **

_**Ibis**_

_**Chapter 1: Vasco Tasman**_

_**

* * *

**_

I'd always liked feathers, they were my thing. Always had been. That's why I was angry when I saw this Pirate Captain wearing one as he kicked his way into my café.

With about half a dozen of his men following him, he pulled back a chair with his foot and whistled for some service. I glared at his crew from the crack in the kitchen door. Serve them or get robbed. The choice was obvious, but he was going to scare all my costumers away and most likely rob me anyway. Not that they'd run now. They were frozen in their seats, as if this Captain's vision was based on movement. But it didn't matter, this time tomorrow, they'd clear out of this café and I'd have one more shop closed down in Water 7. Thanks to pirates, our city was drowning in it's own fears and poverty.

"We getting' any real service any time soon?" Said one of the men with a bandana, rolling a coin on his fingers. "If I have to watch Chyuk here eat another packet of sugar, I'm going to flip something."

"Why don't you just look away then, Tight Eyes? I'm starving." Said a thick man with bracelets up his arms, his head perfectly shaved.

"Now, boys." The Captain chuckled. "We ought to keep our voices low if we want to hear what the special is."

"Miss Barrel." Someone from the kitchen whispered behind me. "You need to go take their orders, before they-"

"I'm going! Hand me some straws."

"Alright, I'll send someone out the back to get some help."

"Don't bother, I don't want them to get hostile."

"But what if th-"

"The _straws_, Lucette!"

Taking a sharp intake of breath, the little kitchen aid handed me about seventy-eight straws from the can before scurrying off to the back. I tightened my apron and slowly opened the door.

"Welcome to the Quail's Nest, I'm…" I bit my lip, I didn't want to give my first name or last name. First was safest. "I'm Ibis. Anything I can start you off with? Water or a cof-"

One man let out a hoot of laughter. "Like we'd want water! That's all we see!"

I bared my teeth behind closed lips. "Fine…no water. Coffee or wine?"

"If we have any more sugar left." Laughed the coined one again, nudging the sugar eater as the other men roared with laughter.

"Okay…that's seven coffees and a couple of bottles of wine?"

"Eh, Captain. This lady didn't ask you want you wanted directly." Chyuk rapped his knuckles on the Captain's shoulder. "Whaddya say, Captian Tasman? We tell her what's right?"

I heard some shuffles in the kitchen and my face felt cold. Swaying on spot, my nervous eyes darted to the Captain. Which, to my shock, shook his head and merely put his feet up on the table and leaned back. I could see his face now. Maybe two years my senior and tanned he was actually quite handsome. But his looks didn't make me any less nervous, I chewed on the inside of my mouth as he studied me and his crewmate.

"Ah, she's alright." He put his hand on his knee. "You'd think after all the raids in this town, she'd get how to talk to Pirates."

His crew clapped and laughed as I marched away into the kitchen. Lucette dashed up to me, balancing mugs in her hands, you could tell she had been crying. "Miss! I thought they were going to do something back there!"

"I'm fine. We got any fresh coffee?" I put a hand on the counter to steady myself.

"I believe so…I'll go ask Joe if he'd done that this mornin'." And she trotted off, picking up any mug she could see and muttering in nerves.

Heaving a sigh, I combed over the menu as to what they might order. In my head pulsed the nerve of the men outside as I heard dishes break and costumers let out little shrieks. Of course I knew how to talk to them, didn't mean I had too…ooooh. My nose crinkled up and my lips drew into a disgusted sneer, I just needed those men out of my café and to get myself out of Water 7. Not only me, but my sister as well. Sighing out of my sneer, I flicked the menu from my hand and waited for Lucette to come dashing back up.

"No warm coffee, ma'am. All stone cold!" She bit her lip. "Got a pot boilin', but it'll be bit before! Oh! What'll we do if they don't like waiting!"

"We get out, obviously. Or just _make_ them wait." I threw the straws on the counter. "Let me go tell them before they bash in the windows."

Pushing the door open with my back, I looked out to see the Pirates had now began to stand up and read the signs on the walls and look over the counter.

"Eh, Boss, they've had lost of celebrities come up in here…" A snaggletooth Pirate called as he scratched his head in front of a poster of a woman and her signature across her large bust.

"Ahem." I started as I approached the table. "Captain, sir?"

He looked up from under his large hat. "Yes, little lady?"

"Your coffee will be out after it's done brewing. This shouldn't be an inconvenience?"

"It isn't. And you got a pretty tongue on you, missy. You sound well read." He pulled of his hat and threw it on the table. I eyed with a visage of antagonism it as it knocked over my salt.

"I'd like to think so." I raised a shoulder and put a hand on my hip. "I take it the rest of crew doesn't mind waiting?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you." I turned on heel and was halfway to the door before the Captain shouted.

"Now, now! Come on back here." He held up his hand and beckoned me with two fingers. "I want you to join us for a second."

"I…" All his men looked at me, the costumers dropped their conversations and forks. Lucette squealed from the back. "I…have to get in the back for…uh…"

"Nonsense! Sit down!" He snapped for a member to pull up a seat. "The costumer is always right! And got get that squealing friend of yours, I'm sure she'd love to join us!" The men laughed again as I backed to the door and cracked it open.

"Lucette…Lucette you heard them."

She let out a dry sob. "No! Miss Barrel, please…"

"Come on! They won't do anything! Joe has enough sense to get help!" I yelled in a whisper. "Let's go…oh, for heaven's sake! Get a hold of your self!" But it was futile to try an compose her, she was practically rolled over like an armadillo when I pried her from the kitchen doorway.

She followed me back to the table where another seat hand been drawn. We sat down, Lucette was hunched forward in fear, her hands wringing in front of her chest. I felt a sharp pain in my chest from where my breath came in bursts. The Captain looked over both of us.

"What's this little one's name? Sure is a pretty one…" He pointed a tip of his boot at Lucette who squealed again and cowered.

"Lu…Lu…" She trembled.

"Lulu? Your name is Lulu?" He smirked, Chyuk combed his gaze over her.

"N-no…sir…it's L-Lucette Vie."

"Vie?" Breathed Tight Eyes. "You got a brother on the seas?"

"A…a Marine…Captain…" Her eyes swam with tears. "But…he's-"

"Ran into that guy…I think." He nodded with a wicked grin. "Yup. He and his entire fleet out on the West Blue."

Lucette seem to be ready to erupt into tears, Captain Tasman took notice.

"Quick worrying her, Tight Eyes." He brandished a hand. "We didn't do anything to your brother."

"Not b-brother…my fiancé." She had a flash of relief before cowering again, I put a hand on her back.

"Ah…then we owe you an apology for what we did to him." Tasman said, bouncing his foot, sprinkling dirt on the tablecloth. Lucette's eyes almost popped out of her head and I sputtered.

"But…but…" She started and put her face into her hands.

"You said you didn't do anything to him!" I shouted. "Don't trouble her like that!"

Tasman put up his hands. "Calm down…Ibis, was it? I didn't say we killed him, we just roughed him up and took their possessions. And…well…let me tell you a little something," He laid his head back and rolled his tongue over his lips a bit before going on. "I remember everything I steal. It's a gift you see, tells me I was just born to be a Pirate. I can remember almost any detail from it too. Just a knack."

"He ain't kiddin'!" Chyuk called and the men bleated their own opinions. The costumers tried not to look engrossed on the conversation, but were failing.

"So?" I asked harshly.

"Pushy…women are always so damn pushy…" He sighed. "So, I roughed up her lover," He pointed a thumb to Lucette who squeaked in shock of being addressed. "And took his stuff. And from what I recollect, and I'm not incorrect, I think I took the ring he was bringing for her."

Lucette let out a gasp and I scoffed. "You took a…ring?"

"Eh, he screamed about it for a while and pleaded." He shrugged. "How should I know it was _really_ for his broad? Those World Government people are usually liars as it is."

"Still! It's…you shouldn't have…it's just disgusting!" I drew my bottom lip down in repugnance.

"You've got a lot of opinions. But I'll have you know that I like what I do, so just give it up."

"No one else does." I sputtered. "So…why not just leave Water 7 and piracy?"

He laughed. "I don't do this for other's approval, Miss Ibis."

"You must do it for something."

"Thrill of the game." He brought a fist to his forehead. "And just to have my name around. Not an outlandish dream, I think." He swept his fingers from his face and looked at me.

"People spit on any Pirate's name. It's a fact." I pointed at him while welling up some spit in my mouth and spat it on the floor next to me. "Enjoy your fame, because it's on my floor!"

Tasman swung his feet off the table and stood up with his teeth bared. I rose up with him and disregarded Lucette try to coax me to sit back in my seat. The Pirates were jeering and cackling around the shop, some trying to provoke their Captain with "You going to let a little girl talk big?" and "She spat! I can't believe she fucking spat!" Lucette was backing down in her seat saying that she didn't care if the ring was taken, and other such things to try and get us to stop. Costumers were staring into their glasses, plates or at us with their lower jaw hanging slack. As we stared at each other, Tasman started to thumb what appeared to be a gun handle in his belt.

"I'll have you know, my full name is Vasco Tasman. For next time." He said under his breath. "Anything else?"

"Your coffee is bound to be ready." And with that I turned away and dashed to the kitchen quickly, because I was about to burst into embarrassing tears. Hoots and hollers followed me as well as Lucette, who was receiving the worst of the calls due to her looks.

"Are you insane?" She whispered as we made our way to the coffee maker. "You're only seventeen! And a girl! Don't go acting so tough to Pirates!"

I slammed a mug on the counter. "They took your ring, Lu! Your ring! How could I have just sat there and not said a word knowing that somewhere Vie is probably sick with sadness that your ring was taken by…by…pirates!" Another mug forced down, a bit on the bottom chipped off. "You know he's probably torn up about it! He really, really loves you!"

Lucette picked up the mugs, one in each hand. "I know that, Ibis! You don't think it upsets me? But you can't go around standing up to people like that! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"It's your fiancé, Lu! The man you love!"

"What about your sister?" She shook her arms up and down. "You can put you or her at risk like you just did!"

Curling my upper lip, I turned back to the machine and began to pour. We sat in silence until we had to go deliver the drinks. I with three cups and Lucette with four, we made our way to the table. We were shocked to see that only three of them remained in the café. "Go on back, Lucette." She looked me over and retreated to the kitchen.

"Coffee." I sat them down, the Tasman looked at it. "Your wine will com-"

"Did you spit in it?"

"Very funny. Drink it and leave."

"Here." He threw some cash on the table. "I don't want the coffee anymore, come one you two. Let's leave Miss Ibis to clean up our mess."

And with that, he stood up with force enough to send his chair toppling over. His men raked their arms across the table and sent bottles of condiments and powder things tinkling to the hardwood floors. The cream table cloth became splotchy with coffee and other syrups, the winkles were pooled with the mess. Costumers watched in awe as chairs were heaved over, the table was wrecked and all while the Captain stood there. Before I could check my situation, my face pulled up in preparation to cry. Tasman took a single napkin from the dispenser and held it up.

"You can use this to clean my name up from your floor." It fluttered down on top of the mess, soaking instantly. "Have a wonderful day." He recapped his feathered hat and marched towards door.

After the bell tinkled and the costumers went back into their uneasy conversations, I felt it alright to cry a bit. Lucette dashed out and put an arm over my shoulder.

"Ibis…"

"I hate pirates." I bent down and started to pick up the mess. "I really, really loathe pirates."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lucette is an annoying character, but damn do I love her and Claude's relationship. **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one, I've already started the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Emily**

**Coming Soon: **

**Chapter Two: The Apology Letter**


	2. The Apology Letter

**Author's Note:**

**Do you know how fun it is to wrote during the reign of Gol D. Roger? Very fun, I say!**

**Anyway, this one took a bit more clean up than the last one. With the introduction of Mare Barrel and such, it seemed like a lot to cram in without coming out to wordy. Plus, I tried my hand at dialect and have discovered that I have to say 90% of my dialogue out loud or it sucks entirely. **

**Thanks in advance for reading! **

_**Ibis**_

_**Chapter Two: The Apology Letter**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I heard from Sammie's mother that the Pirates in your place the other day all had big guns with them!" Mare, my sister, walked ahead of me on our way to the café three mornings after Tasman's little show. I sighed, it would have been better if she didn't know, now that's all I hear about. While I struggled her into the bath, her dress or under a comb all she could do was ask as many questions as she could about the brief tale. Only to throw a fit of disappointment laced tales of what _she'd _have done in the situation.

"Well, yes. But nothing happened."

"It would have been cool to see a fight."

"Right, then I could have…thrown plates?"

She giggled. "If only you knew karate."

"And you do?" I reached down and squished her sides, her ticklish spot. She giggled as I stood back up. "Besides, if I had picked a fight, they'd come back around and then where would I be?"

"Learning more karate." She's ten years my junior, but liked to talk like our ages are flipped. She pushed open the door to the café. "Where's Lucy?"

"In the back, she said she'd come in early today." I hung my coat on the rack. "Mare, get over here and put up your jacket."

"Yes, ma'am." She trotted over and threw her coat at the rack, it heaped on the floor beside it. "I hope she is, she said she'd let me blend the dessert mixes today."

"That's a question for J-"

The door to the kitchen slammed open and Lucette came rushing out. Skidding a halt in front of me, she shoved a small bunch of paper in my arms and began to bounce up and down. The morning costumers were looking over their teacups and shoulders with smug looks. Lucette was wearing a bright grin and was holding Mare's shoulders.

"Look!"

"I will once you stop bouncing." I looked down at the bundle of paper. "What is it?"

"A letter! Claude wrote to me! Read it!" She skipped back over to the counter with Mare on her heels and I sat in a near by chair and read. Through squinted eyes too, lack of coffee and his ridiculously slanted writing was turning this into some kind of puzzle.

"_Dear Lucette,_

_Let me first of calm your tense nerves by saying I'm just as fit as I was when I left. A few battle scars, but nothing you couldn't receive at home. So please release your breath, my dear. I do hope you're just as well as you were when I left, though I suspect you don't get a healthy amount of sleep. Perhaps I should write to Navy and ask for her assistance in knocking you out at sundown? Or maybe you should just go ahead and rest for me, since I have important news. _

_In the coming month, I will be returning to the Water 7 port for quite sometime. Within that time, I fully intend on marrying you and buying you a safer home than the top of the shop. Somewhere secure that you and I can rest, I'm hoping you haven't become to attached to the upper level of the café, because my heart is set on giving you the best I can. Not that the company of the lovely Barrel sisters isn't a remarkable asset, but I want you to have your own things. Selfish, right? _

_Though, I do have news that is tearing my head apart so badly, that I need to write it down on paper in order to keep my head level. Let me start at the beginning and fill in all details as to not have you worry yourself into the peak hours of the morning. While stationed on a darling shopping island in West Blue, I was directed to a small jewelry shop on the main street of the town. It took hours, but I finally picked out what I was going to give you as an engagement ring. Since I could not find one to satisfy my thirst for perfection, I decided to not select the wedding ring right away. Plus, I'd enjoy your input on that selection. The ring was as gorgeous as you are, and I felt like I had just bought the secret to youth and the world when I walked out with the box. I even pocketed it to try and preserve that feeling until I saw you again. _

_Perhaps that was my mistake. While we sailed off the island, we had not been traveling for more than four days before we were raided by pirates. I was called to the deck by the Captain of the crew and was frisked in front of my own men. And yes, love, I was beaten up a bit but it wasn't anything you should be alarmed about. (No doubt you will anyway, but I feel you should know.) As they ransacked my pockets, to my heart-crushing misfortune, they located your ring in my breast pocket and kept it in their haul. They then did the same to my men and left the ship without a word. Not burning our ship down was evidently "their style." _

_Lucette, it pains me more than I can say that they took that from you. Though I know you care only about my safety than a ring, it was still something I wanted you to have. There is nothing else I could say other than I'm sorry and plan to purchase you a wonderful replacement ring. I will not take no for an answer, you don't even have to wear it. I just feel terrible for knowing your exquisite ring is now in the hands of some filthy pirate. I'm sorry. (It takes me a moment to write those words, for it was entirely my fault it was lost.)_

_Now that the story of the ring is off my chest, I do want to remind you of how much I love you and miss you everyday. In less than a month I get to see you again and hope that it is wearing a well rested smile. Send my best regards to Miss Ibis and my hopes she is well when I return. And to the younger Barrel, please share with her that I have many small shells and such she'll adore. I love you, Lucette and cannot wait to see you again. I'm sorry again. _

_Your Loving Fiancé,_

_Captain Claude Vie"_

I flipped the letter over and folded it back. It was really nice to hear that he was well, yet gut wrenching to think the pirate who took the ring was in my café only three days ago. A sick feeling filled my stomach and I stuffed the letter back into the envelope. Standing up, Lucette swayed over and reached a hand out for the note wearing a the same enormous grin.

"A month! Just a little month!" She put the fold into her apron pocket. "Oh…I cannot wait. Should I get a haircut? It's gotten so untidy since he left."

"Lucette, take the day off."

Her face fell. "What? Why?"

"Because…I don't know. You need rest and just some time to put your feet u-" I was up on my feet retrieving my own apron from the counter.

"I knew you'd say that!" She crossed her arms. "Don't worry about me! I'll get plenty of rest before he comes, so you don't have to over work or anything."

I searched her up and down. "Lucette, are you sure? You still seem shaken up about the other day."

"What? Those Pirates? No!" She gave an exaggerated wave of her hand, tilting her head back. "I had practically forgotten about it until now!" Skipping back to the kitchen, I followed her while tying my apron.

"You seem like you're cheerful about this."

"Of course I am!" She beamed at the mug she was getting out for me. "Claude is returning this month! If there's better news than that, please share it with me."

"Yeah…" I took the mug and set it on our table. Mare was already seated there eating what looked like toast with eggs on top, the only thing Lucette can cook without causing a smoke out. "But are you okay with it all?"

"With all what?" She filled my cup with coffee, whenever she's happy, she likes to do things for others. Why, if a costumer asked her to dance on their table for tip, they'd better ask today.

"The ring…the new home…you know." I reached for the sugar and cream. "I can tell you're a bit uncomfortable with it."

"I'm fine with it, I'd enjoy to have my own little place. Not that I don't like living with you!" She threw her hands up, going red. "I'm just ready to start my own life, you know? Have a couple of babies, a nice window garden in the front window, the works."

"And that ring?"

"I…don't want it."

I sipped my coffee thoughtfully. "Why not?"

"I don't know. It just feels so forced now."

"You do want to marry him, right?" As if I needed to pose the question.

"Of course!" She let another wide smile escape her. "That's part of my dream."

"Heh, dreams." I pushed Mare's hair behind her ear to avoid any more food from sticking to it. "It would be nice to have safe ones."

"We can't all want to figure out where Roger is and t-" Lucette realized her blunder and slapped a hand over her mouth once I threw my dirtiest scowl at her. Though, to my relief, it had seemed Mare hadn't heard and was too busy building a mountain of eggs to push over to notice. "Sorry." She half mouthed to me.

"Well, another month without the Marines around…do you think those Pirates will come back?" I asked her.

"I hope so!" Mare jeered, shoving her fork into the mound on her plate. "I want to see one up close."

"Honey, they aren't animals." Lucette sighed.

I scoffed, stopping my cup before it hit my mouth. "Might as well be, the way they acted. I had throw that table cloth away. Do you know how much those pretty things cost? Loads!"

"At least it was just covered in food and not blood." Lucette inquired, taking a mug down for herself.

"Which reminds me. Mare?" I set down my glass and crossed my arms atop the table. "Would you mind going a refilling the condiments on table six?"

She swallowed her mouthful of food. "Okay. Do I get to be paid?"

"Yes, you can have something in return." I laughed as she pushed her chair out and ran to gather what she needed to refill the bottles. "Make sure that the lids are on tight, try not to ruin the cloth and, for love of it all, do not eat the sugar packets!" I added as she threw open the entry to the dining hall.

"Are you sure we should let her out of our sight?" Lucette said, spooning large quantities of sugar into her coffee.

"I do every night. She'll be fine." Then, I rounded on Lucette, who dropped her spoon with the fastness of my change of expression towards her. "What the hell was that, Lu?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Ibis! It just slipped!"

"Mare cannot know _what _I'm saving up for!"

"Well, she's bound to find out. She's so smart!" She sat down at the table. "When you keep losing money because you have to pay for information about Gol D. Roger from strangers!"

"She doesn't know what I make or spend, she's better off not trying to help me or worrying!"

"You're right…" My friend looked at me sideways with trepidation behind her face. "But, Ibis? Please don't go asking that Tasman for any information…"

My mouth fell open, I hadn't even thought about it. "Of course I wouldn't."

This didn't convince her. "I know you're bent of finding Gol D.…but…you don't even have a ship if you did."

She was right. "Tom said he'd provide me with one when I got the money." Tom, a resident shipbuilder whom I had caught Mare bothering a few times, even have graciously bumped off some of the price. Though I still didn't have enough.

"And you have no one to help you."

She was right again. "I can find a few wash-ups around here who want to leave." This stupid city was filled with failed shipbuilders in need of jobs or escape.

Her expression changed to grim. "Mare won't have anywhere to stay."

She was right, of course. "By the time I find him, she'll be out on her own, won't she?"

Lucette nodded slowly with her brows tented. "I'm sorry, Ibis…"

"Not like I hadn't thought about it…It's just…I don't know if I-" My hand went to my forehead. "I need to ask Tom for another discount."

"Ibis! That isn't what I meant!"

"I'll go now and-"

"Don't do this, Ibis, please…"

"If he can bump off about one-fourth of it…."

"Ibis!"

"Lucette, hold down the shop for a bit, I need to go speak to Tom."

"No! I refuse to-"

"SIS!" Mare came bursting in. Her face was screwed up with excitement, fear and what I saw to be flecks of sugar stuck to her cheeks. "Sis! There's someone here for you. Two guys!"

"Someone here for…?" I looked at Lucette who looked back at me. If you were to read our minds, they would have been thinking the same thing: "Don't panic."

"Miss, do you want me to come with you?" She mustered before sticking the tip of her thumb into her mouth to chew its nail.

"No, watch her." I pointed at Mare. "Stay here."

"But!" Protested Mare.

"STAY."

Taking a deep breath, my hand automatically pushed the door open. If this was that filthy Tasman again, I am going to summon some authority. Joe hadn't come into work yet, and he was the biggest man on this street. Therefore all my hope of physical protection were dashed. My eyes searched the room before they were summoned to a table by the window. A large man with a perfectly bald head was waving me over, his friend with a bandana tied firmly around his head was staring cross-armed at me. A couple of Tasman's men. Joy of all freaking joys.

"Good morning, boys." I feigned a hospitable tone. "Can I get you anything?"

"Sit down, lady." Bandana said, pushing out a chair with his foot. My back would face the kitchen, meaning my eyes couldn't tell Lucette to get assistance if I required it. "We have somethin' ta tells ya."

"It's Ibis." I sat.

The bald one blinked slowly. "I'm Chyuk." His voiced was unnaturally high pitched, it took every ounce of my being to not giggle. "This here is Tight Eyes. You remember us, right? We want to talk to you about your little show the other day."

"Go…on." Damn it all.

"You sees," Tight Eyes seemed to be staring at my forehead. "We really respect our Captain, we'd follow him until death, ya know. So, you best do was we tells ya, if you want to able to live peacefully anymores."

"What is it?"

Chyuk crumpled a sugar packet. "We want a full apology to our boss or perhaps…some sort of payment?"

"Payment? Apology?" Catching a choke, my shoulders dropped. "What for? You lot came in here and tore apart my humble abode so-"

"We're Pirates, ya think you'd gets that." Tight Eyes turned his fox face to me. "Now, ya gots a few days to think of this pretty sorry ya gonna say, aight?"

My lips pressed into the thinnest line. "We'll…no. I will not."

Chyuk smirked and shook his head. "Then we'll be coming around to remind you. But just know, we don't beg, so you better give in before I feel like forcing you. Let's beat it, T."

The two boys stood up, Chyuk made extra caution to throw the sugar packet in my lap before they stepped out the door. I let out a cry of aggravation and stomped back to the kitchen. Great, now this is all I'll hear from Mare for another month.

Lucette's man better get here soon, I don't want to know how you can force an apology out someone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**For some odd reason, I listened to Black Milk by Massive Attack on repeat during the writing of this chapter. Gave me a nice mellow mood. **

**Chyuk's voice is so perfectly pitched in my mind, that it's a shame I can't share with you all how it sounds to me. His name is also my favorite, since the tradition spelling of "Chuck" seemed to normal for the style of One Piece. **

**And I used to eat sugar packets when I was seven, so I felt like Mare had to. Chyuk just has the brain of one and likes sweets. **

**Also: Holy mother of it all! Will I bring in a CANON character? Hell yes, Tom! For anyone who doesn't like Tom, I have to ask: "What is WRONG with you?"**

**Hope you had fun reading this!**

**Coming Soon: **

**Chapter Three: Discounts and Demands**


End file.
